The Misadventures of Freddy and Nancy
by Amber Krueger
Summary: Nancy has a dream and Freddy's in it... and weird yet kind of sexy things happen. Takes place during one of the earthquake scenes in New Nightmare. WARNING: EXTREMELY GRAPHIC! Contains bestiality, dub!con, breath play, strong language, slut shaming, and humiliation. This story is extremely stupid, and written at the wee hours of the morning by two stupid dogs (myself and Tara).


There was the earthquake, shaking the ground as if the Gods were having an extraordinary orgasm. Nancy ran around the room like a headless chicken, screaming to the top of her lungs. When she reached the closet, she gazed into the darkness of the clothes that hung there... when all of a sudden... Freddy popped out from behind the clothes and said in a sultry, guttural voice, "miss me?"

Nancy screamed, running to the other side of the room, Freddy quickly followed, flailing his arms in the air wildly. His deep voice calling out: "C'mere piglet let's play a game." He laughed, maniacally rolling onto the bed, spreading himself out lavishly, and teasingly stroking his leg slowly with one blade.

Nancy eyed him, appalled by his raunchy yet kind of sexy behavior. She arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. Freddy smiled wickedly, his tongue flaring out and flapping hungrily with a hiss. "Like what you see, huh, Nan?" He cackled, his blade trailing up to his fly, and slowly, tantalizingly began to open his leather trousers with the tip of his blade.

Nancy stood there, stunned and unsure of what to do as Freddy lay on her bed; her disgust began to fade into a need, a desperation... for Freddy. Her feet started to betray her, walking toward him. "That's right, bitch. Come to me." He turned onto his stomach, featuring his rump to her. "Don't be shy, it's all yours." He wiggled it at her, grinning from ear to ear.

The sight of jiggly-jello booty drove chills up her spine. She could feel her excitement building up within her, between her legs, soaking her filthy little white undies. Crawling onto the bed, she gawked open-mouthed at the large vision of pure, unadulterated butt before her. "Aw, what's the matter little girl?" Freddy flipped over, and freed his well-endowed horse-cock from its leathery prison, stroking it up and down, and licking his lips lasciviously. "Don't like what you see? Worried it won't fit? We'll have to test your limits!" He shot up, and pinned Nancy to the bed while his tongue grew in length like a rope. It wrapped around her throat, and trailed along her collarbone, licking down her shirt, and between her breasts.

Suddenly, his tongue retracted back into his mouth, and Freddy sprung off of the bed with cat-like reflexes. He trotted toward the window, and hid behind the curtains, giggling tauntingly. "Nanncyy." He swiftly popped his head out from behind as if playing peek-a-boo. "One... two, Freddy's comin' for you!" Freddy whispered gleefully, whilst Nancy watched him the entire time, stifling a laugh just before he pounced on her. He grabbed her throat, and pinned her down. She cried out as best as she could, the sounds muffled by Freddy's grasp. He trailed a blade slowly down her belly, slight gasps escaping little Nancy as she struggled.

Fighting to break free from his grasp, Nancy cried out in a plea for him to release her. "Please!" She shouted-the sound of her begging only egged him on more, however. Freddy licked his lips and nicked at her pliant flesh with his fore-blade as he neared the elastic of her panties. "I wouldn't move if I were you." Freddy warned. Nancy's breath hitched in her throat, and she tensed as he began to tear at her underwear. "Freddy no... Please don't!" She cried out. Freddy tightened his grip on her throat with his left hand, and snarled at her. "Shut up bitch! You're mine!" He tore off her panties and tossed them to the floor. "Oh yeah..." He inhaled deeply. "Mm, you smell nice and ripe for ol' Freddy!"

Nancy squirmed slightly beneath Freddy as he placed his nose against her clitoris, running up and down, the area quickly becoming moist. His hand that grasped her throat loosened trailing down to her breasts. Barely budding, he played nonchalantly with her nipple, twisting, and pulling, and grabbing. Lifting his head slightly, Freddy tongued her pussy, lapping up the contents. Nancy's hips started to follow his movements, her chest rising and falling as her breaths quickened. "You like that, bitch?" Freddy murmured against her.

Nancy breathed in shakily, her breath catching in her throat. She refused to answer him. "Well, bitch?" Freddy hissed, his tongue flickering back at her clit, making her twitch. "Or maybe you'll like..." Suddenly, Freddy leaned up, and a low growl erupted from his throat. "THIS?!" He howled, now covered in red and green striped fur, a long bushy tail wagging mockingly behind him. He drew his lips back to reveal sharp, gleaming, rotting chompers. "Every dog has his day! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Freddy laughed insanely, as he mounted Nancy and began licking at her breasts whilst he positioned his hot dog cock at her entrance.

Stunned, Nancy couldn't even move-paralyzed by what was happening. She was even more stunned that it was turning her on even more than she already was. Freddy's insane laughter ceased, his normal Freddy form returning with a deep groggy voice emitting into Nancy's ear. "Or maybe you'd prefer this." His tone so low and seductive that it sent chills down her entire body, a slight cry coming along with it. "Just remember..." Grinning, "You're mine now, bitch." He stated haughtily, shoving his hard cock into her.

Nancy screamed to the top of her lungs, though she wasn't sure at this point whether or not it was from fear... or pleasure. Freddy growled menacingly, his huge pulsating cock throbbing inside her tight vajeen. "Aw yeah, you like that big Freddy cock inside you, don't ya, you little whore?" Freddy bit his lip and thrust even harder into her, the noises that expelled from his throat were beyond human.

Nancy lay there, too into the pleasure to be afraid. She wrapped her legs around him, her hands grasping his sides, begging for more. Freddy hissed, grabbing her legs to put around his neck, and slowly bending over so that her knees were to her chest, pounding harder. The position hit her g-spot, and she cried out louder. Her back arched, and she moaned, and screamed for him. Suddenly, he pulled out until his tip barely grazed her tight, wet opening, and slammed back into her. "Yes, bitch. Take it like the slut you are." He said before pounding away again.

"Please!" Nancy shouted, barely able to bring the word from her mouth. Freddy roared demonically, pounding into her mercilessly. "Please... what... you little bitch?!" Freddy fucked into her like a wild animal, his claws digging into her thigh whilst his cock practically skewered her. "Please don't stop!" Nancy cried out, panting, practically sobbing. "What do you want, whore? SAY IT!" Freddy hissed wickedly, his thrusts slowing but his hips slamming harder against her, hitting her g-spot and pounding against her cervix. Nancy panted, trying desperately to catch her breath. "Please... I... I... want to come...!" She shouted, trembling. Freddy grinned evilly, and maneuvered his left arm so that he could pin her down by the neck again. He squeezed just enough to let her experience the euphoria that followed asphyxiation. "Ahhh... yeahhhh... just like that little piggie... come on... come for Freddy!"

Nancy grasped the sheets, holding on for her life as Freddy slipped in and out of her rapidly. The feeling of him almost torture; she wanted him to stop but she wanted more. "For you... Freddy." She said at last, Freddy pounding inhumanly into her, spreading her tight cunt to its max before she exploded all over him. Pulling out quickly, he blew his load all over her chest and face. She managed to look up at him, panting like a dog, sweat practically pouring from her pores. Freddy sported a smug look, his nonexistent eyebrow raised, and he cocked his head to the side with a stupid grin on his face. "Yeah, I did that piglet, you're welcome." Nancy rolled her eyes, pulling herself out from underneath him, using her sheets to clean herself up.

With a wide smile, Freddy snapped his fingers and his clothes were restored to their normal appearance. He clanked his blades together and ran his fingers along the rim of his fedora hat. "Well, it's been swell, bitch!" He then hopped toward the window, one leg propped against the sill. "Until next time! Fuck ya later piggie!" And Freddy jumped out the window, trench coat soaring in the wind before hopping onto his broom and zooming away into the distance.

FIN


End file.
